supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 44
Synopsis for "Before Truth: Part 4" The news of Clark being Superman is now common knowledge. The Royal Flush Gang has taken notice and goes to attack Clark, who was just walking on the street. Clark quickly disarms the Gang. Ace and Ten, two of its members, are two siblings who joined the Gang to make a better life for themselves. After King beats her brother on the head, Ace goes ballistic on him and beats King until Clark defuses the situation. The police arrives on the scene and the Gang is arrested, but one of the cops informs Clark he must report what happened to the Feds. However, Clark has already left. On the Daily Planet, Livewire has taken Steve Lombard hostage to draw Clark out. Needless to say, Clark arrives and distracts Livewire long enough for Lombard to run. Soon, Livewire is reinforced by Killer Frost, Shockwave, Killer Croc and Atomic Skull. There are more hostages in the building, and Clark will have to fight his way to them. News of the Daily Planet fight reach a military base, where General Lane is keeping Lois under protective custody. General Lane tells Lois he is proud for what she did, but Lois is concerned for Clark's safety and asks her father to help Clark. Lane is called away and Lois is left alone. Even with strength in numbers, the villains are defeated and Clark reaches the hostages until he is met by the final enemy. He is a former employee called Dylan, whose wife was killed by Titano in a fight with Superman. Dylan was heartbroken until he found out Clark's secret; and now he wants payback. The way he sees it, Superman is much as responsible for his wife's death as Titano. Although Clark sympathizes with Dylan, he cannot allow him to hurt more people and quickly punches him down. But when Clark is distracted, Dylan shoots Perry. Later, Perry is at the hospital, angry at Clark because his secret put everyone in the danger. He slaps away Clark's glasses and fires him from the Daily Planet. As Clark leaves, Lois enters Perry's room. Superman asks for Jimmy's help to record a message to be broadcast all over the city. He warns every villain out there to stay away from his friends and loved ones, lest he will retaliate. The message is seen by everyone in Metropolis, even Luthor. Lois attempts to make Superman understand what she did to protect him. Superman replies whatever HORDR_ROOT did to him caused his powers to decrease, and now he must do whatever it takes to protect his friends, before leaping away. Clark moves to a motel room, paid in cash because his credit card was cancelled. He then grabs a small piece of glass and begins cutting his hair. Meanwhile, on an undisclosed location, HORDR_ROOT has transferred his mind into a new body. He talks with his assistant Yurei about being discarded by his father and the pressures to live up to his family legacy. As he opens a gate that reveals a mysterious shadowy creature, HORDR_ROOT promises to turn Superman to his cause to remake the world. Appearing Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-44 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_44 Category:Superman: Volume 3